Un cambio radical nunca sale mal ¿No?
by Inuka7
Summary: La idea de un cambio radical pintaba buena y exitosa. Puede que algo cliché, cierto, pero si funcionaba... Se daba por bien servida. Por desgracia las cosas nunca salen como las esperamos. Otro gran cliché, la verdad, aunque más cierto y real que la desconcertante idea que había tenido Ino Yamanaka.


Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Aviso: El siguiente fic participa en el reto Rompiendo Clichés del Foro la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas

* * *

– ¡Y entonces la protagonista aparece completamente cambiada! Todos en el baile se le quedan mirando, porque claro, la entrada tiene que ser triunfal, y el chico por el que ha suspirado y que nunca ha reparado en ella…

–Ino, ¿puedes cerrar el pico? –inquirió una joven mujer de llamativo pelo rosa a su amiga, la cual llevaba cerca de una hora hablando sin parar de la última saga de novelas románticas a las que estaba enganchada.

–Disculpa, frentona, pero estoy segura de que a las demás les interesa muchísimo –contestó con aire de superioridad.

Sakura cruzó miradas con Hinata y Tenten, quienes se apresuraron a dar un trago a sus cafés para evitar contestar. Se habían reunido las cuatro para organizar el primer encargo de Kakashi como nuevo Hokage: la fiesta de la victoria. O, al menos, esa era la idea inicial, pero llevaban una hora allí sin decidir absolutamente nada, y a Sakura comenzaba a perder la **paciencia**.

Finalmente se pusieron manos a la obra y comenzaron a aportar ideas. Decidieron que sería en los campos de entrenamiento, al atardecer, comenzando con una bella puesta de sol. Se acondicionarían puestos con comida, juegos, y fuegos artificiales. También habría música y baile alrededor de la hoguera. Caía ya la noche cuando por fin dejaron la cafetería dónde se encontraban, habiendo fijado la fecha de la fiesta en dos semanas.

– ¡Nos vemos mañana para seguir con los preparativos! –exclamó Tenten mientras agitaba el brazo a modo de despedida.

Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia y se despidió también en un susurro y con una mirada algo melancólica que hizo fruncir el ceño a Ino.

–Sakura…–comenzó agarrando a la chica del brazo mientras echaban a andar en dirección contraria a la Hyuga. – ¿Crees que Hinata se declarará por fin a Naruto?–cuestionó la rubia, haciendo que Sakura la mirase fijamente, sorprendida por la pregunta.

–Pues… No lo creo. Es decir, ella ya lo hizo, durante la batalla de Pain. Y por lo que sé, Naruto no le ha dado una respuesta. No estoy segura de si él es consciente de que aquello quedó en el aire. Hinata no es del tipo de persona que permanece presionando por una respuesta. Creo que ella es feliz con haber podido confesarse y lo dejará ahí –habló Sakura con calma. Ino reflexionó un rato tras el pequeño discurso de su amiga antes de abrir de nuevo la boca.

–El problema es que Hinata es muy tímida. Se hace notar muy poco y si además hablamos del despistado de Naruto…

–El tiempo dirá, Ino –filosofó Sakura y, de pronto, en una epifanía añadió –Ni se te ocurra meter las pezuñas en el asunto cerda, que nos conocemos –advirtió levantando el dedo y mirando a Ino severa. Conocía a su amiga y como se dejase llevar por alguna de sus locas ideas ni con un genjutsu conseguiría hacerle cambiar de opinión.

La rubia solo asintió pero una chispa de malicia había prendido en sus ojos azules y cuando Sakura y ella se despidieron realizó todo el camino de vuelta a casa con un fabuloso plan gestándose en su mente.

* * *

Hinata bostezó se cepillaba su larga melena. Esas dos últimas semanas habían resultado agotadoras, aunque muy divertidas. Habían transcurrido cerca de seis meses desde el final de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja y después de enterrar a los héroes caídos, llorarlos y honrarlos, llegaba el momento de devolver la felicidad a la Hoja y disfrutar un poco de esa paz que tanto había costado alcanzar.

Añoraba terriblemente a su primo Neji, pero se resistía a mostrarse débil o triste, sabedora de que a él no le gustaría. La mejor forma de honrar su memoria era llevar la frente bien alta y una sonrisa en los labios, escondiendo su **deshecho** corazón. Y es que, a mayores de la falta del Hyuga, las esperanzas que había comenzado a albergar con respecto a Naruto durante el transcurso de la guerra habían vuelto a diluirse por completo. El rubio se había convertido en el héroe del mundo shinobi, un ninja famoso. El antaño despreciado Uzumaki era ahora perseguido por una horda de admiradores deseosos de ser como él y admiradoras deseosas de imitarle y, de paso, convertirse en su novia. Hacía casi dos meses que no le veía, pues no se encontraba en Konoha, sino de viaje por los países de la Lluvia y del Viento.

Por lo que había escuchado el rubio llegaría esa misma noche, justo a tiempo para la fiesta, y volvería a marcharse tan solo un par de días después. No tenía que ser adivina para saber que precisamente por eso todo el mundo en la fiesta querría estar con él, pedirle consejo, autógrafos, escuchar sus aventuras… Así que con semejante panorama era normal que el ánimo de la chica se encontrase por los suelos.

Para más desgracia Ino se había citado con ella en la mansión Hyuga a primera hora de la mañana. Aún no eran ni las ocho, pero la rubia le había hablado el día anterior de unos cabos sueltos acerca de la fiesta y lo imperativo que era resolverlos. Estaba terminando de vestirse con su acostumbrado atuendo consistente en unos pantalones negros y la enorme sudadera violeta cuando llamaron a su puerta para anunciarle que la joven Yamanaka acababa de llegar.

Cuando la rubia apareció en su habitación, Hinata se quedó estupefacta.

–I…Ino-san… ¿Qué es todo esto? –cuestionó con los ojos como platos. La chica venía cargada con al menos tres bolsas bastante abultadas, pero era la mirada febril en sus azules ojos lo que preocupó a la Hyuga.

– ¿Ino-san? ¡Hinata, por favor! Llámame Ino, Ino-chan en todo caso…–resopló mientras posaba las bolsas en el suelo del cuarto.

–Cl-claro. Si te parece bien… Ino-chan. ¿Tenemos que preparar algo más? ¿Falta alguna guirnalda? –comenzó a preguntar, mientras se agachaba para abrir una de las bolsas. Antes de poder lograr su cometido la rubia se abalanzó sobre ella y la arrastró hacia la cama dónde la hizo sentarse y la miró con gesto serio.

–Hinata, lo que tú necesitas es un cambio radical –afirmó de golpe, con una seriedad mortal.

– ¿Qué? –acertó a murmurar la aludida, completamente desconcertada por la aparente locura que le había dado a su amiga.

–Escúchame con atención, porque eso de que las rubias somos tontas no es más que un mito. Yo, de hecho, soy muy lista y he encontrado la solución a tus problemas. Esta noche conseguiremos que Naruto te dé una respuesta a tus sentimientos –sentenció a la par que Hinata se ponía colorada.

–N-No…Yo, yo no…

La pobre Hinata no sabía dónde meterse. Había enrojecido hasta la raíz del cabello y notaba el típico zumbido en sus oídos que le advertía que esta por desmayarse de la vergüenza. Ino hizo caso omiso y se levantó para sacar un montón de artículos de las bolsas mientras seguía parloteando.

–El problema, Hinata, es que no te haces notar. Y si eso antes era una desventaja ahora, con lo popular que es el cabezón de Naruto, mucho más. Sin embargo podemos aprovechar algo de esa circunstancia, y es el factor sorpresa. Eres guapísima y tienes tipazo, que lo sé –comentó en tanto que Hinata emitía un jadeo nervioso – En la fiesta aparecerás totalmente cambiada y cuando Naruto te vea no podrá apartar los ojos de ti… ¡Y te hará suya en el granero de su padre!

–¡Kya!

–Bueno… –la rubia soltó una risita –Así termina la novela que os comentaba hace unos días, no digo que tenga que ser en un granero, claro… Y puede que eso sea mucho para ti, pero quizás un beso… ¿Eh? ¿Hinata?

Cuando levantó la vista de las bolsas se percató de que la joven había sucumbido a la presión y se había desmayado sobre la cama. La rubia tan sólo se encogió de hombros. En fin, le resultaría más fácil trabajar así.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, con la esperanza de haber tenido una fea pesadilla, pero pesadilla al fin y al cabo. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que sus pantalones anchos habían sido subidos hasta la mitad de los muslos, y que la mitad inferior de sus piernas se encontraba cubierta de un montón de pegajosos papeles. La rubia estaba terminando de aplicarle el último a la altura del gemelo izquierdo.

–¿Ino–chan? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –masculló con el pánico impregnado en su voz.

–Pues depilarte, claro. ¿Qué sueles hacer? ¿Te pasas la cuchilla únicamente en los tobillos, tramposilla?–interpeló con una sonrisa maliciosa, ajena a la expresión de Hinata, quien se negaba a creer que aquello estuviese pasando realmente.

–Ino–chan… No sé, no sé si esto es buena idea –trató de convencer a su amiga con voz suave.

–Hinata, escucháme –comandó Ino, seria de nuevo. – ¿Estás enamorada de Naruto o no?

La chica aspiró, nerviosa por la pregunta, aunque terminó por asentir en silencio.

–Entonces hazme caso –continuó la rubia –No por nada soy experta en ligar con chicos, y sé que no hay nada más impactante que la modosita e insignificante muchachita transformada en una diosa espectacular. ¡Por favor, mira tu ropa!–exclamó mientras abría el armario de Hinata de par en par. –Pantalones, blusas anchas, faldas por los tobillos… A veces solo te haría falta colgarte un **crucifijo** para pasar por monja –finalizó a la par que los ojos de Hinata se aguaban. – ¡Oh! No, no, Hina… No llores. No pretendía ser grosera –se disculpó acercándose a su amiga y le abrazaba los hombros. –Solo quiero que confíes en mí, estarás fantástica y Naruto va a quedarse embobado contigo, te lo aseguro –prometió la rubia animando a Hinata, quien terminó por esbozar una sonrisa. Quizás Ino tenía razón, y ella pudiese hacer, por una vez, una aparición triunfal. La música sonando, la luz del crepúsculo tras ella…

–De acuerdo, Ino–chan. Intentémoslo –dijo finalmente, a la par que Ino gritaba alegremente.

Sin embargo el siguiente chillido que se escuchó en la habitación no fue de alegría, sino de dolor.

– ¡Ah! ¡Aaaahhhhh!

Hinata trataba de contener los gritos, pues aún era temprano, pero las bandas de cera caliente arrancando los pelos de sus piernas constituían una tortura que nunca creyó pudiese ser tan terrible, menos siendo una kunoichi acostumbrada a las peleas y los golpes.

–Supongo que esta es la parte menos glamurosa…–comentó Ino en tanto que arrugaba el ceño y tiraba otra banda más llena de pelo a la papelera. –Nadie diría que con esa cara de ángel pudieses tener las piernas así… Aunque supongo que esto es igual que en los libros, que las protagonistas nunca hacen caca.

– ¡Ino–chan! –exclamó Hinata sonrojada de nuevo, mientras la rubia negaba con la cabeza.

La tortura de las piernas duró un rato más, y acabó por extenderse a las axilas, lo cual casi termina con Hinata desmayada de nuevo. Ino comentó algo acerca de las ingles, pero la Hyuga se negó categóricamente, roja cual tomate maduro.

–Bien, ve a darte un baño y llévate esto –ordenó Ino mientras le tendía varios champús, mascarillas y un palo de cuyo extremo había una esponja de aspecto extraño adherida, similar a un estropajo. Al ver que Hinata la miraba sin entender suspiró agotada –Es para exfoliar. Frótate todo el cuerpo con ella. Sabré si no lo haces –amenazó.

La chica asintió y se dirigió al baño en tanto que Ino reparaba en una prenda, cuidadosamente doblada, colocada en una silla. Era un bonito yukata, probablemente lo que Hinata pretendía lucir esa tarde.

–Un yukata… Que cliché– farfulló la rubia haciéndolo una bola y metiéndolo en el armario. Abrió otra de las bolsas y comenzó a sacar una serie de prendas, a cada cual más llamativa: mini faldas, shorts, tops, camisetas transparentes, mallas de cuero brillante… – ¡Oh! ¡Que no se me olvide el maquillaje! –se recordó sacando de la tercera bolsa un gran maletín repleto de pintalabios, lápices de ojos, sombras, colorete etc –Cuanto tarda esta niña –se quejó, preguntándose porqué tardaría tanto Hinata. Lo cierto es que la chica pasaba malos ratos en el baño, sintiendo que la esponja esa la estaba desollando viva. Era áspera y dolorosa, y le estaba dejando el cuerpo completamente enrojecido. Para cuando regresó a la habitación su habitual blanca piel era ahora color amapola.

– ¿Te has echado la mascarilla que te di? –inquirió Ino nada más verla llegar. Hinata asintió. De hecho la mascarilla del demonio, que la rubia le había vendido como perfecta para un pelo sedoso y reluciente, le había dejado una sensación de suciedad, de no llevar el cabello limpio, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto. –Bien, bien –la rubia echó un vistazo al reloj – ¡Hora de comer!

Al escucharla decir eso la Hyuga se dio cuenta de que se moría de hambre. No habían desayunado y la mañana había pasado volando. Se quedó sorprendida al ver como Ino sacaba un bento de su bolso, y se sentaba a comerlo tranquilamente.

–Puedo pedir que nos preparen algo a las dos –comentó Hinata, apenada. Sin embargo pronto se le pasó, al escuchar a la rubia soltar una carcajada.

–No, no… Hoy te toca ayuno. Mejora el cutis y así no se te hincha la tripa para esta noche –comentó sin más Ino, mientras le daba un mordisco a su onigiri. Quiso protestar, pero dedujo que, una vez más, no valdría la pena. Así que se dejó caer en la cama pensando que detrás de los cambios radicales había una siniestra parte que no salía a la luz en las novelas.

Cuando por fin Ino estuvo llena y el reloj marcaba las cuatro, quedando tan sólo otras cuatro horas para la fiesta, comenzó la siguiente parte de la tortura.

– ¿Pa-para que es ese **intrumento**? –preguntó la Hyuga al ver en las manos de Ino un objeto metálico de aspecto sospechoso.

–Es un riza pestañas. Te hará unos ojos espectaculares –comentó la rubia para después añadir con una risita –Bueno, más todavía. Pero así con unas pestañazas Naruto se quedará con sus ojos prendidos en los tuyos y, sin embargo, no le recordarán a los del resto de tu familia. ¿Te imaginas que vaya a besarte y piense en tu padre? –inquirió de golpe y, por vez primera, Hinata en lugar de enrojecer soltó una fuerte carcajada. A veces Ino resultaba irresistiblemente divertida.

Pero la risa se le pasó pronto. ¿Debía Ino limarle los talones? No consideraba que fuese necesario, pero le estuvo restregando una dura piedra rasposa hasta que los tuvo suaves y brillantes. No es que tuviese entrecejo ni mucho menos, pero la rubia dijo encontrar un par de pelos fuera de sitio en sus cejas y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas ante aquellos tirones inhumanos. El momento más complicado fue cuando la vio con unas tijeras.

–¡N–No! Ino–chan… Dime que no pretendes cortarme el pelo –suplicó la chica, asustada.

–Un corte de pelo siempre es imprescindible en un cambio radical –sonrió la rubia acercándose a la par que Hinata retrocedía.

–Pe–pero… Pero es que yo… Llevé el pelo corto mucho tiempo –se le ocurrió de pronto –Eso no es nada nuevo para Na-Naruto-kun –añadió rezando internamente porque fuese un argumento razonable para Ino. Esta, sorpresivamente, asintió.

–Tienes razón. Pero déjame, al menos, que te arregle un poco el flequillo. Casi te tapa los ojos y entonces el trabajo en las pestañas será inútil –comentó para, acto seguido, acercar las tijeras y dar lo que pretendía ser un corte al aire, cercano al flequillo pero no lo suficiente, en un gesto bromista. Sin embargo terminó por cortar un buen tajo, dejando una zona pelada en el flequillo de la Hyuga.

–¡Ahhh! ¡Ino–chan! –gritó Hinata corriendo a mirarse en el espejo y llevándose las manos a la boca. –Pe–pero….

–Tranquila, tranquila… Ahora mismo lo arreglo –trató de calmarla la rubia, aunque preocupada porque su metida de pata hiciese a Hinata renegar del experimento.

Tras una media hora, con algo de cera para cabello y un par de pequeños cortes, consiguió separar el flequillo de Hinata, la mayor parte hacia la derecha y un par de mechones restantes a la izquierda. Increíblemente el resultado era…

– ¡Qué sexy! –exclamó Ino admirada de su propia maña. Era un peinado muy actual –Vamos fatal de tiempo –añadió –Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Y dicho y hecho. En un santiamén terminó por "arreglar" el rostro de Hinata, aunque sin dejar que la susodicha se viese o le daría un ataque. Sombra de ojos oscura, pestañas hasta el cielo y un sensual rojo cereza en los labios. Quedaba el atuendo.

–¿Y mi yukata? –preguntó la chica al no verlo dónde lo había dejado la noche anterior.

–Hina–chan, ese yukata floreado no pega nada con tu maquillaje y tampoco es un atuendo que se vea llamativo. He preparado otras cosas que seguro que te encantan.

Pero ni encantar, ni gustar, ni tan siquiera llegar a causarle gracia. La mayoría de la ropa mostraba más que la propia ropa interior de Hinata, lo cual ya era decir. Sin embargo la hora de la fiesta se acercaba peligrosamente e Ino se negaba a ceder en que Hinata se pusiese una sola prenda de su anticuado armario.

Finalmente y tras rechazar las cosas de cuero, de color rojo brillante, las que brillaban estruendosamente y las falditas con peligrosas aperturas, quedaron unos cortos pantalones vaqueros y un top de malla gris, excesivamente descocado también. Ante la insistencia de Ino acabó por probárselos, quedando aturdida ante tanta piel al aire.

–¡MADRE MIA! ¡Hinata es espectacular! –exclamó Ino complacida y admirada ante la sensual silueta que mostraba ahora la chica.

–Ino–chan… No puedo salir así… Mi padre…–musitó enrojecida. La rubia tan solo negó con la cabeza.

–Ta,ta,ta… Bobadas. Dejaré que te pongas tu acostumbrada chaqueta violeta –concedió mientras se la colocaba sobre los hombros. –Lo cierto es que, aunque nunca lo diría, pega con el look. Y te la puedes cerrar cuando vayamos a salir –añadió contentísima con el resultado. El atuendo se completó con unas sandalias de ligero tacón y unas medias hasta la rodilla de color negro, estilo colegiala, que según Ino eran la guinda del pastel.

De esa guisa dieron las siete de la tarde e Ino, que estaba preparada para todo, sacó su ropa para la fiesta y se apropió del baño de Hinata, dejando un momento a la chica para poder contemplarse a sus anchas. ¡Y casi se cae al suelo del susto!

Además de lo revelador, aquella ropa y ese maquillaje tan fuerte tenían la cualidad de hacerla parecer… peligrosa. Activó el byakugan quedándose perpleja ante su propio reflejo. Por primera vez en toda su vida tenía la apariencia de una kunoichi a la que temer. Se preguntó si eso causaría un efecto positivo en Naruto. Bueno… A él le había gustado Sakura ¿no? Que era fuerte, a la que era prudente tenerle miedo… Nunca intentaría copiarla o ser algo que ella no era, pero quizás por probar aquella noche no pasaría nada.

Ino regresó ya vestida y tras retocarse un poco salieron las dos kunoichi de la mansión Hyuga, con el byakugan de Hinata activado para asegurarse de que nadie la fuese a ver de esa guisa. De pronto Ino la miró de reojo y confirmó lo que la chica había supuesto un rato antes.

–Guau… Te ves como toda una belleza de armas tomar, Hina-chan –la piropeó a la par que le guiñaba un ojo.

* * *

Atravesar la aldea hasta llegar a los campos de entrenamiento fue toda una odisea. Aunque la mayoría de los habitantes parecían encontrarse ya allí no pudieron evitar encontrarse con algún rezagado que abría mucho los ojos al reconocer como la heredera Hyuga a la chica que acompañaba a Ino Yamanaka.

La rubia le apretó la mano para tranquilizar a su nerviosa compañera.

–Escúchame bien, Hina-chan –dijo Ino por enésima vez ese día, cuando ya se observaban las luces de la fiesta. –Ahora llega lo crucial. Un cambio radical no es nada sino se realiza la entrada triunfal en el momento adecuado. Por el horario que nos pasó TenTen, Naruto llegará en una hora. Debes esperar por aquí hasta entonces. Yo me encargaré de llevármelo hasta el borde del río, con cualquier pretexto. En ese momento debes aparecer tú por detrás de nosotros. Yo me retiraré discretamente, pero Naruto estará tan atontado contigo que no se dará ni cuenta. Y justo entonces, con el sol poniéndose, he programado el lanzamiento de los fuegos artificiales. Ahí, los dos, con el cielo brillando en mil colores, y estos reflejándose en el agua y en tus ojos…. Ese ¡ese es tú momento! –remató Ino su discurso completamente exaltada. No cabía duda de que lo había planeado todo a conciencia. Y aunque Hinata le agradecía el empeño, no las tenía todas consigo acerca de esa situación tan fantasiosa que había creado su amiga. Demasiado mágica, demasiado cliché.

Pero, por enésima vez ese día, Hinata asintió de nuevo en silencio y dejó a Ino continuar sola.

Se acomodó junto al tronco de un árbol, notando como el corazón le palpitaba de forma irregular. Estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando viese a Naruto? ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Sería capaz de abrir la boca para decirle algo? ¿Le gustaría su cambio de imagen? Sucedería como Ino pronosticaba y… ¿Se besarían?

El sonido de unas pisadas la devolvió a la realidad, y se incorporó como un resorte, preguntándose cuanto tiempo llevaría perdida en sus pensamientos. Si se retrasaba un solo minuto en su "entrada triunfal" Ino la mataría. O peor, la obligaría a exfoliarse de nuevo.

Activó otra vez su byakugan el cual la advirtió de la presencia de un chakra moviéndose velozmente cerca de ella. Un chakra muy particular. ¡Cielos! ¿Acaso era…?

– ¿Hinata?

De un salto se había plantado ante ella, a una velocidad sobrehumana, una figura de pelo rubio como el sol y brillantes ojos azules que la contemplaban con el desconcierto pintado en ellos.

– ¡Vaya! Eres tú, ¿verdad? ¡Casi no te reconozco, dattebayó!

Estaba a punto de quedarse sin respiración. ¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿Qué ocurriría ahora con su gran entrada? ¿El momento en el que Naruto se quedaba estupefacto y sin habla? Porque en la dura realidad él seguía parloteando.

–Sabía que al final alguien me descubriría –se rió cerrando los ojos –No me esperan hasta dentro de un buen rato, pero me he adelantado a la escolta desde el País del Viento, tenía muchas ganas de llegar y veros a todos –sonrió con dulzura, animando a Hinata. Estaba a punto de reunir todo su valor para decirle que ella también tenía ganas de verle cuando Naruto pronunció las palabras. LAS palabras.

–Aunque nadie me dijo que fuese una fiesta de disfraces, sino me habría preparado algo. La verdad es que estás irreconocible, dattebayo. Aunque no te pega nada. Das un poco de miedo –comentó mientras reía suavemente y se rascaba la nuca alborotándose el pelo.

Vergüenza. Pánico. Tristeza. Horror.

Las lágrimas vinieron a sus ojos y se giró rápidamente para ocultárselas a su gran amor. Sería el colmo de la humillación que la viese llorar.

" _Neji–nii, dame fuerzas, por favor"_

– ¿Hinata? ¿Va todo bien, dattebayo? –cuestionó el acercándose a suespalda. Antes de que pudiese añadir nada más la chica se dio la vuelta y con un aplomo que solo podía ser gracia divina contestó.

– ¡Shh! No es una fiesta de disfraces, Naruto-kun. Misión de alto secreto –mintió de forma descarada mientras se abofeteaba internamente. La primera mentira de su vida y debía decírsela a Naruto. Por suerte el chico tan sólo asintió, todavía algo sorprendido. –He de irme, pero si ves a Ino ¿podrías de-decirle que la espero ma-mañana a primera hora en mi ca-casa? –preguntó con una débil sonrisa. El héroe de Konoha asintió de nuevo, comenzando a pensar que la actitud de Hinata era verdaderamente extraña.

La chica se lo agradeció con una reverencia y echó a andar aunque, de pronto, se detuvo y, animada por una situación que a peor no podía ir, se despidió apropiadamente.

–Me alegro mucho de verte, Naruto-kun – sonrió para, acto seguido, darse a la **fuga** de aquella bochornosa situación.

* * *

 _Bueno… Pues así ha quedado. No sé si he "desclicheado" el tan conocido cambio de imagen dónde el protagonista acaba cayendo a los pies de la protagonista_ , una belleza escondida. (Esa trama que popularizó Betty la Fea y que ahora está hasta en la sopa. Yo misma he caído en este cliché en alguno de mis fics. Aiiish) He intentado, además del final contrario al típico de este cliché, hacer un poco de parodia de las cosas que no se suelen ver (a veces sí) en estos cambios de imagen: el sufrimiento que conllevan. Que la cosa no es ¡chas!, chasquido de dedos y la muchacha de fea a guapa en un parpadeo. El tema de embellecerse es una cruz: Que si depílate, que si aprende a pintarte, exfóliate el cuerpo, cuídate el pelo, límate las uñas… Por no hablar de las dietas (que por ser algo controvertido y ser este un fic de comedia lo dejé en el "pequeño" ayuno que Hinata debe hacer) para mantener el tipo óptimo, el gimnasio etc etc.

Y, por supuesto, la gran entrada que la considero implícita al cliché de cambio radical puesto que nunca, nunca, la protagonista se presenta con su nuevo aspecto a tomar unas cañas, sino que siempre es en un evento importante, con mucha gente, dónde suele estar su amado…

Por último decir que aunque la protagonista es Hinata, realmente la estrella del fic, al final, ha resultado ser Ino. Me encanta esta rubia, a pesar de que aquí haya quedado un poco de tirana.

Finalmente solo decir que espero que os haya gustado, que si es así y os apetece comentar pues más que mejor y que nos seguimos leyendo! ¡Ah! Y que si habéis llegado hasta aquí os espera un brevísimo "bonus track" (no puedo evitarlo, mi corazón es 100% NaruHina)

* * *

Naruto observó como la chica desaparecía velozmente. Se rasco la nuca, nuevamente, confuso. Había preferido no decir nada pues, hasta dónde sabía, Hinata era excesivamente tímida. Pero… ¡Joder! ¡Casi le da un paro cardíaco al verla! Se le habían subido los colores hasta las orejas. Por un instante casi cede al impulso de ir tras ella y hacerla suya en algún granero cercano pero… No creía que fuese una buena decisión.

–Tiempo al tiempo, dattebayó. Siempre hay _**una última**_ oportunidad.

Naruto:The Last

* * *

FIN


End file.
